


Sunlight

by testifytime



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testifytime/pseuds/testifytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerves still fresh, the warmth of the sun bathing his skin through the gap in the curtains was still new enough to rouse him from sleep with a soft gasp of breath at times. It was a sensation that prickled his skin, stood the hairs on his arms on end, and yet somehow relaxed his muscles in the time it took for the air in his lungs to heave out on a sigh. </p><p>Sometimes he wondered if he would ever get used to the feeling. </p><p>(Or, a small drabble about Noiz waking up in the mornings with Aoba still asleep beside him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy drabble I wrote on Tumblr, but ended up being too nervous to post, about Noiao in the morning. Hopefully you'll enjoy the dorky little pair as much as I do.

Noiz woke up with a low groan, eyes blinking tiredly to escape the last traces of sleep clinging to them. He shifted slightly, stiff from a night spent on his side, and slowly he peered over towards the other end of the room, where the wide window allowed the sunlight to pour in. 

Nerves still fresh, the warmth of the sun bathing his skin through the gap in the curtains was still new enough to rouse him from sleep with a soft gasp of breath at times. It was a sensation that prickled his skin, stood the hairs on his arms on end, and yet somehow relaxed his muscles in the time it took for the air in his lungs to heave out on a sigh. 

Sometimes he wondered if he would ever get used to the feeling. 

Beside him, Aoba stayed silent. Aoba didn't wake with the sun. He was used to its warmth, its comforting rays of serene light as they bathed the world in gold. He slumbered on, breaths slow and shallow, and merely rolled over with a soft groan, drifting quickly back to sleep, despite the disturbance Noiz made in the sheets as he hefted himself up to stare at the sunlight. 

Noiz sometimes disliked his new sensitivity; the soft sheets felt coarse as they rubbed against his skin with each slight movement, and it was irritating to wait for them to settle down before he could move again. Its only benefit in the mornings, truthfully, was that the sun would wake him up early enough that he got to watch Aoba sleep. 

Maybe  _watching_ wasn't the best word to describe it. Watching implied that all Noiz did was trail down Aoba's pale form with his eyes, taking in each steady rise and fall of his slim chest. What Noiz did was _touch_. 

A smile rose to his lips with the thought as Noiz moved to roll onto his side, and with a soft breath, reached out to trail his hand down Aoba's arm. 

His fingers brushed against soft skin, and he watched in fascination as small goosebumps rose on Aoba's flesh. His touch was light, barely even like a beat of a butterfly's wing, but the sensitivity of his fingertips picked up the smoothness of Aoba's skin even with such a light touch, felt the tiny bumps as they broke out and soothed down along the path of his fingers. 

A warm calmness washed over Noiz as he slowly pressed the pads of his fingers to Aoba's skin, followed lazily by the slender digits themselves, and eventually, the rough cup of his hand. There was something intimate to the act of stroking Aoba's skin as he slept. Something in the way his hands, riddled with calluses from fights and long nights tapping away at keyboards and computer screens, would slide down the curve of Aoba's shoulder to cup his thin arms, following the line towards his elbow and across the stretched skin, all the way down, until his fingertips stopped against the bone of his wrist.

Maybe it was the warmth seeping from Aoba's flesh into his hand. Maybe it was the golden light that cascaded upon them in soothing streaks. Maybe it was the soft noises Aoba made in his sleep, the quiet huffs and barely audible words he muttered until they were lost upon a comfortable sigh. Maybe it was a mix of all three. Noiz didn't know. It just... Was. 

A small huff of laughter gushed out past Noiz's lips. Being able to touch things, and to finally  _feel_ , left him doing a lot of things that simply just 'were'. Small things, insignificant things, that suddenly seemed to be the most important things in the world. Like the feel of his lover's relaxed body in the morning as they bathed in the sun's warmth. 

Noiz carefully pushed forwards to press his lips to the soft flesh of Aoba's neck, sliding an arm around Aoba to pull him flush against his chest, the other slipping beneath him to cradle his waist. His eyes slid shut, basking in the comfort of having the man he cherished held firmly in his arms, and his breathing evened out to warm, regular puffs of air against Aoba's neck. 

A soft tinkering slowly drew his eyes back open again, his vision quickly filled by warm brown eyes and a small, sleepy grin as Aoba peered at him over his shoulder. With a soft groan, Aoba shifted around, getting more comfortable in Noiz's hold before settling back down and tangling his fingers with the ones rubbing soothing circles on his chest, releasing a soft, contented sigh as he slid his eyes shut.

"...Morning, Noiz." Aoba muttered gently, his voice thick with sleep. Something warm, like melted chocolate, pooled in Noiz's chest at the muffled words, and with a soft huff of air, he pressed a light kiss to the curve of Aoba's shoulder.

"Morning, Aoba."


End file.
